I need you
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: El amor sobrevive por sobre todas las cosas, démosle una nueva oprtunidad, por favor regresa a mi lado y perdona ami débil corazón que no supo apreciar lo que tuvo hasta que lo perdió. fic inspirado en la canción I need you de Westlife.


"I need you"

Te veo sentada junto al lago desde la ventana de la biblioteca, finjo estar leyendo mientras los demás estudian. Te contemplo desde aquí, mientras tu lloras dolida por mi culpa, por ser inconsciente y tonto de no darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

I don´t know why

Why I did those things to you

What went through my mind

And I don´t know why

Why I broke your heart in two

Guess that I was blind

Baby how I wish you could forgive me

One more time

Te he lastimado de Nuevo, he roto tu corazón nuevamente, mi conciencia no ha dejado de replicarme un solo instante, no he logrado dormir al recordar constantemente tu rostro cubierto de lágrimas, he sido un completo idiota pero, por favor no me dejes, sin ti no podré sobrevivir.

And I swear

I´ll be there

Any time you want me to

I´ll be true

Here for you

Don´t leve me lonely

Cause I need you

Perdona a mi débil corazón que ha fallado por segunda vez frente a mi orgullo, aquel estúpido orgullo característico de mi apellido que ha sido capaz de dañarte a través de mis acciones. Llega él caminando hacia ti, abrazándote, tratando de consolarte, te da palabras de aliento, mi corazón da un vuelco dolido esperando que no sea él quien tome mi lugar en tu vida. Ahora se por que lo odiaba a él, lo odiaba por tener sentimientos, por acercarse a ti, por no tener miedo de gritar al mundo su amor, por luchar por lo que cree y por lo que siente, ahora se por que soy diferente a él, ahora se por que lo quisiste hace tiempo, ahora se por que he sido un ciego.

I´ve been a fool

Now I see the price to pay

I can´t run and hie

Cause I´m loosing you

And my chances slipped away

With each time I lied

Baby how I wish you could forgive me

One more time

Pequeña te he lastimado de la forma mas baja que hay, lo sé, pero creo que el amor sobrevive por sobre todas las cosas, mi corazón ha ganado a mi orgullo y mis sentimientos salieron a flote, el amor se me nota en las ojeras, en la vista perdida, en mi triste semblante, en mi palidez, en mis ojos idos que no ven mas allá de tu roja cabellera y tu dulce rostro lleno de pecas. Ahora puedo decir que estoy enamorado, ahora puedo decir que nada me importa mientras estés junto a mi, puedo gritar a dueto con mi libertad que te amo con toda el alma y anunciar al mundo entero que no renunciaré a ti ni a tu cariño.

Baby, living without you

Will tear me apart

When I know how it could have been

But I don´t care what it leads to

Let´s make a new start

And give love a chance to win cause

Baby I swear

Desde ese día he tratado de buscarte para pedir tu perdón, decirte cuanto me importas, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que regreses a mi lado, ya que si me dejas no lograré sobrevivir, decirte que el amor ha llegado a todos mis sentidos y que le demos una nueva oportunidad, pero tu no sales, no te veo, solo te he visto en el Comedor pocas veces, pero verás que soy tan cobarde que acercarme me aterra. Ayer te vi en un pasillo y no dudé en acercarme pero en cuanto me viste rompiste a llorar. No lo hagas que me duele verte así, y sales huyendo de mi.

Me enteré que ahora sales con ese chico y que se llevan muy bien. Se me rompió el alma en mil pedazos cuando escuché que hace poco te pidió noviazgo, por favor regresa que sin ti no existo.

Tendré que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, aceptaré tu odio e indiferencia, las críticas, los constantes reproches que mi corazón le dará a mi alma por ser tan débil, pero nunca aceptaré verte en brazos de otro, nunca aceptaré que hayas dejado de amarme, nunca aceptaré que te vayas de mi lado.

Baby baby I swear to you

Any time you want me too

Baby baby here for you

Don´t leve me lonely

Cause I need you

Camino cabizbajo por el pasillo de la escuela con tu solo recuerdo nadando en mi mente ¿serás feliz con aquel muchacho? Se que lo quisiste un tiempo atrás pero me atormenta la pregunta de si lo amas todavía ¿serás capaz de perdonarme? ¿podrías olvidar todo el dolor que te causé?, pequeña sabes que para mi es difícil aceptar los sentimientos que presenta mi corazón, sin embargo representaría mucho dolor perderte ¿podrías enseñarme a amar como solo tu sabes hacerlo?

Salgo hacia los terrenos y me siento junto al lago, sumido en mis pensamientos contemplo el agua moviéndose tranquila y suave al compás de los dolidos palpitares de mi triste corazón, pronto escucho pasos de alguien que llega a sentarse a mi lado, volteo para encontrarme con tus ojos dorados que miran hacia el horizonte contemplando su belleza infinita que hace juego con tu fino y delicado rostro. Te contemplo extrañado, te pregunto por tu nueva pareja y tú solo me observas "¿no lo amas?" te pregunto seco "hay alguien que esta grabado profundamente en mi corazón" me respondes y acto seguido me abrazas "¿puedes enseñarme a amar?" digo y respondes "lo has hecho siempre".

Baby baby I swear to you

Any time you want me too

Baby baby here for you

Don´t leve me lonely

Cause baby I need you


End file.
